Machines such as skid steer loaders, multi-terrain loaders, track-type tractors, tracked loaders, etc., generally have an engine powering some type of hydraulic system for propelling the machine or providing hydraulic power to linkages. These machines may also use the engine to power an auxiliary implement, such as a winch. Typically, the linkage and the auxiliary implement are controlled by an operator input, such as a joystick, lever, or switch positioned within an operator cab. The operator cab may include a rollover protective structure (ROPS) and/or a falling object protective structure (FOPS).
While the use of an operator input while in the operator cab is desired for most applications, some applications may necessitate some degree of remote control. For example, winches are frequently used for extracting tree stumps by means of a line secured around the trunk and attached to the winch. When an unassisted operator performs a tree extraction using a winch, the operator must frequently leave the cab to extend the winch and secure the line about a tree, then climb back up into the cab to retract the line. If the operator did not properly secure the line, or if the line was caught on an obstruction, the line may fall off the tree when the line is retracted, requiring the operator to leave the cab and repeat the process.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.